Problem: How many significant figures does $2.08000$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${2.08}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{2.08000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 6.